Harry Sings Castle
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: Oh look. Another Singer Harry fic. This one though is different from my other one obviously.


Everyone in the hall applauded as the Weird Sisters once again finished yet another of their greatest hits. "Now ladies and gentlemen, for a special treat," says Myron Wagtail, lead singer to the band. "One of your very own Tri-Wizard Champions, as we found out not long ago, has a tremendous voice and flair for theatrics. So, please join me in WELCOMING … … … MISTER HARRY POTTER!"

Murmurs could be heard as a boy, no older than fourteen, walked on stage. Harry and Myron shook hands before Harry accepted the mic. "Hello. Myron here is, I'm sure, exaggerating, but he still convinced me to do this song so … … … enjoy." (A/N: I KNOW this song ("Castle" by Halsey) happens way after Harry Potter's story, but I wanted to do this.) The crowd watched as the room darkens and grows cold as, when Harry crouched to place the tips of his fingers to the ground, and his fingers quickly slide across the ground to sweep through the air (think of Freya from Winter's War), the stage becomes encased in ice, the ice giving its own light to the room. A calm sound of wind begins before a rhythmic drum resonates through the silence … … ….

"Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise.

Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised.

Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it.

Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it."

Everyone watched in awe as the voice spewed forth from Harry's lips.

"I'm headed straight for the castle.

They wanna make me their queen.

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's

saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean.

I'm headed straight for the castle

They've got the kingdom locked up.

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's

saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut.

Straight for the castle."

By now, the whole crowd was entranced no one, whether they be students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang was able to look away, talk, or move; only three in the crowd knew what he spoke of: Hermione was smirking as Harry all but proclaimed how he felt about it all, Ron in truth was just wondering how he didn't know his best mate could sing, and Dumbledore … … … Dumbledore didn't quite agree with Harry's portrayal of him.

"Oh, all of these minutes passing, sick of feeling used.

If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised.

Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it.

Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it."

As he sung, everyone began to see images in the ice behind Harry, images of Dumbledore, Draco, and others all in appearance to how Harry saw them, and everyone was convinced Harry was indeed a great artist, they'd be blind to think otherwise.

"I'm headed straight for the castle.

They wanna make me their queen.

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's

saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean.

I'm headed straight for the castle.

They've got the kingdom locked up.

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's

saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut.

Straight for the castle.

There's no use crying about it. [4x]"

Armor know began to creep from the floor crawling up his toes and legs, across his chest and throat. Harry was transformed: his clothes now was made of a thin, yet thick white metallic material (mithril) each piece of ice a single circlet of his chain armor tunic (said tunic reached his knees) clinking from his movements as they rubbed against the other, a brilliant cape began at his shoulders and cascading down to pool at his feet, and resting upon his head was headdress crafted of pure, solid white ice yet resembled the feathers of an owl; if Draco was known as the Ice Prince of Slytherin, Harry would be the Ice King.

"I'm headed straight for the castle.

They wanna make me their queen.

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's

saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean.

I'm headed straight for the castle.

They've got the kingdom locked up.

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's

saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut."

By now everyone was just noticing how Hedwig now rested on Harry's shoulder and his ice now cover the entire room.

"Straight for the castle

They wanna make me their queen.

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's

saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean.

I'm headed straight for the castle.

They've got the kingdom locked up.

And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's

saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut.

Straight for the castle."

As Harry vanished in a flurry of snow and ice, everyone could see one final image within the ice … … … Hogwarts know encased in a thick prison of magical ice.


End file.
